


Car Lanes

by OurDeal



Series: City Limits [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, Original Character(s), Other minor characters - Freeform, Post Mpreg, occult magic mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: A snapshot of the moments right after Finn regains the Intercontinental Championship and Seth finally gets his hands on the Universal Championship while they also travel with two small children over the course of a summer*Total Work Of Fiction





	Car Lanes

 

            Finn’s grinning from ear to ear as he holds up the belt—the white, well-worn leather has graced the waists of legends and has made careers for men who otherwise would have never seen the top of the card. Lio thought that it would be a great idea for him to try to beat Finn for the _Intercontinental Championship_ only to have his ass handed to him by said Finn, who had no time for Lio’s crap. He had already beaten Lio once for the championship before losing it and then gaining it back. While the Arena went crazy, Finn can only hear the beating of his own heart in his head. Making his way out of the ring, the belt around his waist, and it’s a strange weight pressing against his stomach. He looks over the crowd one more time before going through the curtains that separate him from his small family. Seth’s smiling face greets him first, followed by the wrapping of small arms around his legs. Looking down, Aoife is smiling back up at him, and he can see how proud she is. He reaches out for Seth’s hand before leading their small family to a more secluded area—where no one could interrupt their small moment.

            “I am so proud of you, Finn. You deserve this so badly, and I am so happy that you are finally getting the chance to hold this belt again. I am proud because you didn’t give up, even when everyone else did. You kept going, and even when everyone told you no, you didn’t care. You wouldn’t let anyone drag you down and I am so in awe of you. You saw what you wanted and went after it and there’s nothing else I can say that can express how much I love you.” Seth’s forehead presses against Finn’s while Aoife’s arms are wrapped around Finn’s legs. Lir, on the other hand, is sleeping in his car seat. He’s still so new—considering that he’s been in the world all of six weeks. Finn’s lips press up against Seth’s before leaning down to pick up Aoife so that he could carry her on his hip.

            “Daddy! I’m so happy!” Aoife’s arms wrap around his neck as she presses a kiss against his face. He can’t believe that this little girl became one of his many reasons to try to be himself again. All he ever wanted was someone who would at least understand him, and instead, he got so much more. He’s nervous now for Seth’s match, facing off against a man who has not only defeated him before but also left him a broken mess on the ring mat. The man— _The Beast_ —doesn’t have it in his brain to stop after a certain point. He’s hurt Finn, and Finn’s now scared that Seth will be more than just hurt—he will be injured. Finn hates that Seth wanted to go back to wrestling so close after having Lir; only heightening his concern for Seth to become really injured. How he convinced Dr. Crowne that he was alright is beyond Finn’s comprehension, but he’s pretty sure that Dr. Crowne had something to do with it. A hand presses against his face and his attention is drawn back to the man in front of him. Seth’s smiling at him, knowing that this will be as painful for him as it will be for Seth. He doesn’t want Seth to go through what he went through.

            “I’m scared for you, Seth. I don’t want you to get injured, and I’m scared that he’ll throw you without a care in the world. He did it to me—and it doesn’t matter to him if you just had a baby or not, Seth, he will go after you and he will injure you. I don’t want to see you lying there after and me not being able to do anything about it. What’s worse is that Aoife just saw me go through a grueling match for this belt, and now she will have to watch you go through the same, if not worse. I know that we’ve told her countless times that this is part of our jobs and that we’re always okay in the end, I don’t know if you really will be. I’m nervous because I don't know what to tell Aoife if she asks, and I don’t want her to see you being carried out by the paramedics if it comes down to it. I know you’ll do great, but I can’t help but feel like this was too soon of a comeback.” Finn’s eyes are tearing up, the worst-case scenario flashing in his mind’s eye. He doesn’t want anything to do with watching Seth be in pain again, and yet, he wants Seth to go for the _Universal Championship._

            “Babe, it’s going to be okay, I promise. I’ll be okay, and whether I win or not, I am still the champion. I have you and two wonderful children and that fact alone means more to me than a championship belt. Sure, it would be nice to be co-champions with you, but I already won. Trust me, okay? I love you.” Lips press against him, and for a second, Finn forgets where he is. He feels a tiny hand reach out and lie flat against his face, making Finn stare into blue eyes that match his.  There’s a concerned look on Aoife’s face before she’s leaning forward and Eskimo kissing Finn. She always has a way of calming Finn, even in the midst of his own darkest thoughts and feelings. Her innocence and untainted purity of thought are a bright light in the darkest corners of both Seth and Finn’s minds. A small whine makes Finn’s gaze land on Lir, who is starting to stir in his car seat. Putting Aoife down on her feet, Finn leans down to release Lir from the car seat before lifting him into his arms. He could care less that he’s still sweaty from the match and that the belt lies heavy against his waist.

            “Shhh, honey. It’s okay, it’s okay.” Big brown eyes stare up at him, and Finn can feel his heart tighten in his chest. There’s a sad look in Lir’s eyes, and Finn can’t understand why, yet it makes his chest constrict even more. Placing Lir’s head against his chest, Finn tries to find if there is anything wrong before trying to find another solution. Lir’s diaper feels a little heavy, and he now knows why Lir woke up from a deep sleep. Taking the diaper bag that Seth left besides Lir’s car seat, Finn places Lir back in the car seat, buckling him in, lifting the car seat by the handle before taking Aoife’s hand and leading her to the nearest family bathroom. Aoife, for her age, knows how to help when it comes to one of her parents changing Lir’s diaper. As Lir begins to full-blown cry, Finn is quick about the diaper change, not wanting Lir’s cries to cause more distress.

            “It’s okay, Lir, it’s okay. See, all clean.” Lir’s cries calm down to nothing, and Finn can’t help but feel that Lir is only smaller in his arms. The tiny boy looks so much smaller than what he really is in Finn’s arms. A tiny hat graces the small head of Lir, and a short-sleeve onesie with the _Universal Championship_ printed on the front of it shows how much both he and Seth enjoy including their children in what they do for a living. A blanket is wrapped loosely around Lir’s body, and part of the blanket drapes over Finn’s arms. Deciding that now would be a good idea to at least get a pair of basketball shorts on and t-shirt on, his body dry with the gross residue of sweat. He can hear Seth’s music hit, and he’s running towards the nearest monitor with Lir and Aoife in tow.

            Seth’s entrance is a little more wild than usual—his gear is all him though. The theme for this match was being a metal god, and he sure delivered on it. His black, skin-tight shirt outlining Seth’s muscles, while at the same time enhancing his arms. The black pants that he’s wearing have a couple of holes ripped into them with mesh sewn into them as a barrier from the mat. His hair is loose and wet, some of the water dripping down his back as he flicks his head back. A spray of water releases itself from his hair, and for a moment, Seth is free from his own dark thoughts. It’s a switch in his brain that he knows how to control, but sometimes, it ends up out of commission. Today is not one of those days. As he makes his way down to the ring, Seth’s thoughts and heart are back with Finn and their children. He can’t help but hope that he’ll be well enough by the time this match ends. As he is adjusting his wrist tape, the notes of his opponent’s music hits. He feels a twinge of anxiety snap through his spine, and for a second, he’s back at the last time that he’s faced this man. He can see the man’s mouthpiece introducing his opponent. He’s not really paying attention, nor does he care what Paul has to say about him. This is all about the belt around his opponent’s waist—a belt he doesn’t deserve to have and has belonged to Finn—but Seth will win it in honor of Finn. Just as Finn won the _intercontinental championship_ in his honor, Seth will do the same.

            The match begins with Seth avoiding a sucker punch from Brock before ducking down and leg sweeping the bigger man. Seth’s brain is going a mile a second, and each move is muscle memory. His body is on autopilot, and flying through the air is second nature to him. As long as he can keep himself away from Brock and keep himself in the air, Brock doesn’t stand a chance to hold the championship a day longer. He feels something itching in the back of his brain and he knows who it is. He doesn’t want to call on the demon but he knows that is the only way that he could best Brock in his own game. Pulling a bit of the power that the demon left behind, he can feel himself changing. As he jumps on Brock’s back, he uses the man’s finishing move against him. It’s ironic really, that this would be the move to bring the man who has haunted the roster for years down. His hand is being lifted as his name is being announced as the new winner. He can’t believe it, and his body is numbed from all of the adrenaline in his body. Making sure that Brock and his mouthpiece are out of his sight, Seth makes his way back to Finn and their children. He feels a pair of arms wrap around his knees and he smiles to himself before picking up Aoife off her feet. She’s laughing and smiling, while Finn holds their baby in his arms, his own championship around his waist. He can’t believe it—he’s finally realized his secret dream. He and his husband being the highest champions in their roster. Seth finally feels as if all of the pain he’s gone through, and all of the no’s he and Finn have gotten have finally paid off. This is what he wants for their children as well—to be able to reach whatever goal they have, even if everyone says no.

            Feeling lips press against his, Seth smiles as Finn kisses him again. Aoife’s head lies against Seth’s shoulder while Finn holds their son, who is now wide awake. This is the perfect picture to him—knowing that there will be a picture of him and Finn holding their respective titles. Something that he wished he could have done when Finn was in _NXT_ and he was the _Heavyweight Championship_ holder. He’s happy, in this small moment, he’s finally free to be the self that he knows he can be.


End file.
